


Repurposing the Betrayer

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [10]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, Unbirth, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Morgan, having persisted into the present day, decides that Mordred's been too useless. She'll be better as a new child, a stronger child, after a trip inside her mother's womb once more.
Series: November Batch 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Repurposing the Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> For Sissy Camilla.

Warmth. The sensation of something that was supposed to soothe her and keep her calm. That was what she felt. Something soft, warm and gentle, meant for her to focus on and relax…

The girl, Mordred Pendragon, slowly opened her eyes as she tried to understand what was in her mouth. The sensations that it was giving her, the warmth that it was pouring into her. It was numbing, but it didn’t stop her from slowly but surely waking up. Even though she had drank so much of it…

After blinking a couple of times to get her bearings, her eyes widened as she realized what it was. A breast. A teat that was filling her with milk. Not just any milk, the kind that would slowly and surely drag a girl like her into a deep and impossibly to escape sleep. But there was only one person that could…

“Hush, little baby. Hush and grow strong, so you may forever be in Mother’s graces…” An equally soothing and terribly familiar voice echoed through her ears, causing the drowsy girl to slightly adjust to try and struggle…

Only for a crinkle to echo from between her thighs, and for her cheeks to flush bright red as the sensation was too much for her to submit to. She couldn’t say a thing, but it wasn’t hard for her to understand what was happening. Between the familiar voice, the breast that only she could latch onto, and the way that her legs were definitely spread apart by something utterly humiliating, and…

“My my, you woke from your little nap. To think that my little baby girl would have enough strength to fight back against my curses and my charms.” The voice spoke up once more, as the blonde that held her slowly leaned closer to her face. 

Morgan le Fay, her mother, was staring her right in the eyes. “Did you sleep well, little Mordred? I’m so happy to see you again, after everything that you did for me. A shame that you had to fall during that climatic battle, but your efforts against your dearest Father led to my continued existence, so I have to thank you for that much.” She chimed, giggling in such a foreboding fashion.

The young Knight of Betrayal wanted to sock her right in the jaw. She wanted to bite into the teat and call her names for forcing her to do everything that she never wanted to do. But the more she tried to muster up her anger, the more it felt like nothing more than vapor inside her little head, her eyes struggling to stay open…

Despite everything, despite the diaper clearly wrapped around her waist and how it crinkled in response to her movement, she couldn’t even get herself angry enough to hit her Mommy… A-And why was she thinking of her as Mommy anyway!?

“I had expected you to stay asleep a little longer, but if it has to be like this, then I suppose I can’t do anything about it.” Morgan muttered as she slowly changed how she held the girl, letting her plush-covered butt sink down on the older woman’s knee. “But at least I can take pleasure in one thing. You do look absolutely adorable when you’re trying to be angry.”

Mordred blinked a couple of times as her vision finally became her own, prompting her to look down at herself. The veins that quickly popped on her forehead with pure anger were due to the elongated dress that reached all the way down to her ankles, pretty and pink as it should be for a princess like her. Combine that with the enormous diaper bulging out near the waist of the dress, as well as the mittens that she wore that would stop her from doing any real damage if she even thought about throwing out a punch, and she looked absolutely harmless and ridiculous at the same time.

“Yuu… Biiichhh…” She tried to yell at her Mommy, but all that came out was a bit of a lisp, even after she tried to speak through the nipple she was still suckling on. Not just that, but her attempts to swing her arms were hampered as if her arms were fast asleep. She couldn’t do anything…

Morgan let out a chuckle as she felt one of those terribly slow punches pomf up against her chest. “Even after everything I had put you under, you still try to resist. I knew that I trained and raised you to be a thorn in your Father’s side, but does that mean you have to take everything out on me in turn?” She mused aloud, running a hand through the younger girl’s hair as she slowly but surely hummed a little lullaby to keep her calm.

While her baby girl’s eyes began to flutter, she cleared her throat. “So, you’re wondering how I’m still around, when I should’ve fallen alongside the rest of Camelot all that time ago. Well… Consider this, my little baby girl. What happens if there’s nobody around to oppose a cowering Fae?” She waited for an answer, but the blank stare on her daughter’s expression gave her none. “We head back into hiding, and only come back out once we’re ready to enact our revenge. As luck would have it, I had a chance to live all the way to the modern era, when people began to summon spirits from years past…”

Her Mommy’s explanation was so long and boring that poor Mordred’s eyes were starting to close again, almost lulling her way off to dreamland as she kept on listening. “Of course, while I would’ve preferred to stay hidden until the time was right, a certain girl approached me. One that wanted the lives of many to fall into jeopardy once more through a war for the Holy Grail. Naturally, I objected… Until she mentioned how she could assist me in retrieving what I held most dear.”

Morgan held the back of her hand close to the drowsy baby, causing her to notice the single reddened seal inscribed on her flesh. It was her that had summoned her from the throne of heroes… But how come she couldn’t really remember any of it?

“After acquiring you from the Throne, I humbly withdrew from her little war. And now I have you all to myself. Of course, I had to burn two of these already, just to make sure that you’d stay calm enough for my wants and needs. Wiping your memory and turning your motor control into mush. A waste, if you have to ask me, but all worth it for the material that my dearest sister kindly donated to me…” The older woman kept explaining, giggling as she rubbed her poor baby’s cheek. “That, my dear Mordred, would be you. I don’t need you in this form, not for much longer.”

Mordred struggled against her affectionate gesture. “T-there’s… no way…” She muttered as she pulled herself off the breast finally, milk drooling down her chin as she glared as hatefully as she could at her dear Mommy. Which wasn’t really much, considering all that she could do was pout and grimace…

“Oh, there definitely is. A little baby like you, who’s been deprived of anything that’s made her strong? You’ll be reduced to nothing more than genetic material to rebirth into a much better daughter. That milk you’ve been drinking has been helping you along as well, dulling your senses and the muscles that hadn’t been disabled by the seal. Of course, the mere act of drinking from Mommy’s teat is something I want to engrave as the greatest pleasure your mind could ever imagine. And with you cooking around in my womb just like the days of old, that won’t be a problem.”

The young Knight wanted to stop her, as she wound up a little punch. But instead, she started feeling a bit of discomfort. Where was that feeling coming from? She wasn’t sure. All that she knew was that she didn’t like it.

“It’s about to start. How lovely.” Morgan chimed, slowly but surely rubbing her baby’s tummy. “While you were asleep and under one of my spells, I took the liberty of figuring out a few quirks about you, my sweet little baby. What you love to wear. What you love to do. What kind of plushies and what kind of toys you enjoy. And most importantly of all, I found out something about your attitude…” She leaned closer, whispering into her ear for just a moment.

“You start losing yourself if you’re left in a dirty diaper…”

Mordred let out a gasp as her bowels, packed full of poopy that she wasn’t aware of, released all of the contents in a matter of seconds. Her pampers, which were so pristinely white just moments ago, were now filled to the brim with the brown mess. The smell was horrid, and the way that it rubbed up against her bottom was just terrible!

All of her attempts to seem rebellious and all of her spunk went the way of her poop, right out of her in the form of tears. She was sobbing like an overgrown baby, wailing and waving her tired arms around as much as she could. But it didn’t do anything. She couldn’t stop how bad it felt to have a butt that was covered in utter filth…

Only a hug from Mommy was enough to make her calm down, the poor girl sniffling and wiping away the tears bit by bit. Mommy being this near and ready to protect her was enough to make her feel safe. Mommy was what she needed. She couldn’t fight back against Mommy, so she just snuggled and hoped that the poopy would go away…

“Mmhm. You really do fall apart when you mess yourself. Turning into nothing more than an infant, just like when you faced your father on the battlefield. How adorable.” Morgan mused as she slowly rubbed her hands through the young girl’s hair, giggling as the single seal on the back of her hand started to disappear…

The little Baby snuggled up against her Mommy more and more, only to feel that something didn’t feel quite right. Maybe if she started reaching a little lower, and she pushed her head forward, and…

A moan left Mordred’s lips as she snuggled her way into a wet and warm place. She could hardly see a thing, pure warmth being the only thing surrounding her. All she could notice was the smell of her poopy bottom, which wasn’t as bad as it had been just moments prior, and the sensation of something attaching to her belly button…

Little by little, it felt like her body was growing weaker. And considering that it had already been pretty weak, this was something she didn’t want. She tossed out a kick and a punch, but they didn’t get far. All that happened was her poor body losing more strength as she exerted herself, the poor girl shivering as her vision grew weak.

She didn’t understand. What was happening to her..? Had she been a bad girl? ...No, she couldn’t have, it was nice and warm in here. Maybe she should just focus on the warmth and avoid thinking about what was happening. That way, she could probably have a nice nap. Yeah… A nap inside… inside…

Her thoughts ceased to be as she realized where she was, her body being turned into nothing more than water for her Mommy to birth a new baby inside. And she’d be happy like that, to be reused and to give birth to a better little sister…

Morgan sighed as she rubbed her hand along her belly. She could feel the water sloshing around inside her, her tummy having grown back to the size she had when she was about to give birth to the little betraying tyke. She had to admit, even if only to herself, that she was going to miss the poor girl. But she’d serve as the foundation for an even better little baby from this day onward.

Now, she just had to think of a nice name for her newest daughter...


End file.
